Field of the Disclosure
The teachings in accordance with exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of this disclosure generally relate generally to a camera module and a camera for a vehicle.
Discussion of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A camera module has been recently used to obtain an image even on a vehicle due to sophistication and automation of vehicle parts. Exemplary representative camera modules include front and rear side monitoring cameras and camera modules used for black box.
Meantime, the camera modules for vehicular camera thus mentioned suffer from disadvantages of at least a part thereof being mounted to a vehicle while being exposed to outside of the vehicle, and therefore require a strict standard of inner waterproofing performance.